Sirius the Sand/RainWing Hybrid
Sirius is a transgender male SandWing/RainWing hybrid with light sandy-brown scales with patches of color-changing RainWing scales on his face, chest, back, feet, and tail. One of his eyes is bright amber, like a SandWing's, and the other is bluish-green, like a RainWing's. His mother was a SandWing assassin living on the outskirts of the rainforest named Javu, and his father was a colorblind RainWing artist named Tropical. Luckily, Tropical didn't pass on his colorblindness to his son. Because of his parents' different genes, he is shorter than almost every dragon he meets, has hearing loss, and sometimes has severe headaches/migraines. Sirius lives in Possibility with his mate, Raccoon, a former MudWing solider. Backstory Sirius was born in the middle of the desert to his mother, Javu, and was raised in the small town of Possibility. His father, Tropical, was a colorblind RainWing artist, who lived in the southern parts of the rainforest. Tropical never met his son. Sirius never really cared about not having his father around, instead focusing on school and other activities (like collecting rocks, playing games with other dragonets, meeting more dragons). When he grew up, he moved away from Possibility, instead heading for the coast, near the Kingdom of the Sea. There he met Raccoon, a former MudWing soldier who had worked for Princess Burn, his future mate. The two became close friends and started traveling across Pyrrhia together. One day they arrived at the southern outskirts of the Rain Kingdom, close to the place where Tropical lived. Tropical, surprised by the arrival of his son, asked why Sirius was there. Sirius, oblivious to the fact that this was his father, told Tropical that he and Raccoon, his best friend, were traveling the continent. Tropical asked who Sirius' mother was, and so Sirius told him. Tropical had already been angry with Sirius for traveling with a MudWing, a tribe he hated because one of temp had caused his colorblindness. After talking some more, Sirius revealed all about his disabilities: how he was shorter, how he couldn't shoot venom, how he couldn't hear well, and how he had migraines. Now, Tropical had already been slowly going insane after leaving Javu and her egg behind, and he had resorted to the rainforest's drug-like plants to help him cope. Instead of helping him get better, the plants only drove him to a breaking point. In a furious fit of rage and grief, Tropical attacked Sirius, screaming that he wished he never had a son like him, and how he was so disgusted that he had such a weak son. Raccoon attacked Tropical, accidentally hitting the RainWing's head against a hard rock, therefore ending the RainWing's life. After that, Sirius decide to live with Raccoon back in Possibility, abandoning his father and forgetting about the awful parent he had. Raccoon started helping Sirius more, like helping him cope with his hearing loss and migraines. Soon, the two realized they loved each other. Relationships 'Raccoon ' Raccoon was the first MudWing Sirius ever really connected with when he had met the lone dragon wandering along the coast. The two seemed to connect automatically. Their bond grew as they traveled Pyrrhia, and it strengthened when Raccoon saved Sirius from Tropical. They now live together in Possibility. 'Javu ' Javu was Sirius' SandWing mother, who gave her feisty personality to her son. She always told Sirius to be proud of who he was. Sirius still visits her in her small house by the sea. 'Tropical ' Tropical was the father Sirius never knew. In fact, Tropical thought that Javu's dragonet was going to die within a few weeks. But, he was wrong, and his hybrid son grew up to become a traveler. Tropical never knew that his son was even alive until the SandWing-RainWing hybrid wound up with a former MudWing soldier at his doorstep. Tropical managed to hide his insanity for a while, until his emotions got to him and he attacked his own son. He was killed by Raccoon, although, when the MudWing cracked his head against a rock. Neither Sirius nor Raccoon know what happened to the RainWing's body. Raccoon thinks it might've drifted out to sea. Abilities/Disabilities - can breathe weak fire - change color of some of his scales - poison people with his tail barb (but the poison takes a long time to react within a dragon's body, so it takes a longer time to kill someone) - a lot shorter than most dragons - hearing loss - severe headaches/migraines Category:SandWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:LGBT+